


White Washing

by nonsolumsedetiam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Destiel, M/M, other angels appear too but they don't have dialogue so I won't name them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsolumsedetiam/pseuds/nonsolumsedetiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton and Sam Winchester are an odd pair. What started out as an attempt at trickery somehow turned into friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Washing

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being inspired by Tom Sawyer. ...yeah.

Gabriel first became aware of Sam Winchester when he was twelve and Sam was six.

The Winchesters had moved into the neighborhood the year before. They were a nice family, with a pretty mom, and a dad with enough machismo to spare some for his oldest son. At the time, Gabriel had with him a bucket of white paint. He was absolutely determined to pull a Tom Sawyer. Lucifer had done it. There wasn't anything Lucifer could do that he couldn't. So he picked a house, and started painting. And painting. And painting.

"Why are you painting our fence?"

He looked down at the kid with the big green eyes, wiping a hand across his forehead and smearing paint on his face in the process.

"Because it's the most awesome thing to do in the world. I had to beg my brothers to let me do that. Everybody loves painting fences. Don't you know that?"

The little kid's eyes widened and he looked back at the previously brown fence in wonderment. It really did look like fun.

"Can I help?"

Gabriel pulled on a frown and made a big show of considering the boy's proposal,

"I can let you have all the fun if you give me something in return."

The little boy shook his head of shaggy brown hair,

"Uh-uh. Nope. I want to help you. Not paint alone."

Gabriel glared down at the boy. Or, he tried to at least. Those peepers could give his little cousin Castiel a run for his money in the puppy eyes department. He sighed and passed another paint brush to the other boy,

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"I'm Gabriel, Sammy."

* * *

In this entire world, there's a select group of people Gabriel enjoyed playing pranks on. Much to his misfortune, Dean Winchester was one of the select.

"GABRIEL!"

From his perch in the apple tree in his family's backyard, Gabriel clung to a branch nearest the one he was sitting on, trying not to fall out of the tree from laughing too hard. He watched Dean stomp out the front door of his house and storm over to the Milton's. He sat, listening intently as he heard the front door open and heard the quiet voice of Castiel asking Dean what his business was. Gabriel swung his legs, frustrated that he couldn't see Dean's face from where he was. It must have been priceless, because the previously rampaging Winchester was now dead silent. Gabriel heard Castiel's big brother Balthazar come to the door and repeat Castiel's question. Something must really have been wrong with the oldest Winchester boy, because he bolted. Even from where he was, Gabriel could see Dean's face was practically glowing from the excessive amount of blood flowing to his head.

"Why did you draw on Dean's face?"

Gabriel looked at the ground beneath his feet, his eyes alighting on, the now classified as shrimpy, Sam Winchester. He grinned at the younger boy and went back to swinging his feet,

"How did you get here Sammy?"

"I climbed the fence. And I asked first, Gabe."

Gabriel leaned back comfortably into the trunk of the tree,

"I thought it suited him."

Sam pulled a bitchface at Gabriel, which only made Gabriel grin harder, and crossed his arms.

"You broke into our house to do it. Not cool Gabe." The picture of disapproval would have been perfect if Sam weren't an eight year old shrimp who had to crane his neck to keep Gabe in his line of sight.

"Get down from there already."

"Make me, jumping bean."

Sam's bitchface shifted into a challenging grin and before Gabriel could react, he quickly scaled the tree and yanked one of Gabriel's feet, effectively sending him crashing with an "augh!" into the long grass Lucifer still hadn't gotten around to cutting.

Sam jumped down quickly, a little worried for the older boy since that wasn't exactly the most graceful fall in the world. Gabriel lay still, eyes closed, barely breathing. Sam shook his shoulder once. Nothing. He shook Gabe's shoulder harder, panic beginning to work its way into his system. Just as he was starting to think he had killed his best friend, Gabriel shoved him off and tackled him. They roughhoused in the grass until Gabriel had Sam pinned and began tickling his side. Sam squealed with laughter, alternating between trying to bat Gabe's fingers away and getting out of reach. Gabriel was having none of it.

"Say it! Say it! Who's the best trickster?"

"You are! Stop!"

"Traitor."

The two boys froze, and Sam scrambled guiltily away from Gabriel. Dean stood glaring, 'I am Batman' still printed neatly on his forehead. He turned to the boy wearing the obviously too big trench coat next to him,

"Thanks Cas." Walking over to the two other boys, he shot Gabriel an especially potent death glare and helped Sam up, brushing away the stray bits of grass (much to Sam's embarrassment). He turned back to Gabriel, hands fisted at his sides.

"You got anything to say to me?" Gabe eyed Dean's clenched fist. Kid could pack a punch.

"What can I say Dean-o. It's my Tuesday unbirthday present to you."

Dean was not amused.

"Dude, it's Wednesday."

* * *

It was night time. Almost the witching hour. He should be inside, but it really wasn't worth it. It was not worth the heartache seeing Michael and Lucifer tear each other apart, or listen to Uncle Zacharaiah preach stern principles based on gospel doctrine, or have Raphael rip away when Gabriel tried to comfort him. He took out a lollipop, ripping off the wrapper and sticking the comforting hard candy into his mouth. He wished Dad would just come home. Everything worked when Dad was there. He was glue. From his place on the sidewalk, he could hear the shouting. If he could put funny subtitles on them, he would.

" _I am rubber and you are glue. Everything you say bounces off me and sticks to you."_

" _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never touch me."_

" _You're a meanie and I hate you, but not really."_

" _You're a brat and I love you, but not right now."_

Gabriel sighed and let his feet wander. It didn't really matter where he went, so long as it was _away_ from the house. He walked up and down the street, emotions swirling with each step. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Love. Loyalty. Despair. Hope. Frustration. Helplessness. Step by step, and around and around.

"Are you okay?"

He stopped, and put on happy face for the familiar voice.

"Peachy keen, Sammy."

The other kid frowned, and shook his head.

"You want to come inside? The weatherman says it's gonna rain tonight. And mom and dad are out on a date night."

No mention of what was going on across the street. Gabriel kicked at a pebble, sending it skittering out into the street.

"Sure."

In the open door way to the Winchester house, Dean stood leaning in the doorway. He ignored Sam's look of disapproval and passed Gabriel a bottle of beer.

"Sam rented some chick flicks if you want to watch with us."

It's easier to smile than it is to cry. It's easier to ignore what hurts and pretend everything's coming up roses. It's easier to lie to the world until they believe you, and think everything's fine. It's easier to keep up the illusion of happiness. But it's better when there are people who understand; will let you slip out of the mask and be sad, if only for a moment.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

He slammed the door of the coffee shop and ran down the street. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening. It was too contrived. First Dean-o and baby-blue Castiel. Well, that was a given, considering the unending marathon of meaningful looks they had going for what might as well have been FOREVER. But this kind of thing did not happen to him.

"Gabe, wait!"

No way Samsquatch.

If he could fall off the radar and completely disappear for a year, he could avoid one Sam Winchester.

He ducked around a corner, and turned this into a spy game. He was being shadowed, trailed, by an enemy agent out for blood. Agent S-6-4's mission was to cut out Gabriel's heart. And Gabriel, the dashing L0k1 was not going to let that happen. He ran through the bystreet, somehow coming out into a city park.

"Goddamit Gabe."

Gabriel was slammed from behind and he stared in disbelief. Sam, the missing link between humans and giants, Winchester, straight-laced lawyer tackled him. In a _suit_.

"You selfish bastard. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to say that? And then you just run off? Why would you do that?"

Gabe opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked up at the giant looming over him, pinning him to the ground. It was amazing. No matter what Gabriel did, the kid was still there, wide eyed and determined. It was infuriating. Down-right annoying. It was even admirable.

Gabe rose up and planted a kiss right on Sam's lips. He brought his arms around, holding him close as Sam did the same and brought them to a sitting position.

"I want to have your babies too, you big lug."


End file.
